


Daddy Can't Lie

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [49]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insert modern AU, Insert steve doesn't work for whatever reason, Pregnant Peggy, Steve POV for the most part, Steve is a Bad Liar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twin kids, Twins, family love, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve is really, really just awful at lying and his daughter learns the truth as to why mommy and daddy are whispering behind her back and why she's not allowed in one room. And why that room has Michael and James written on the walls and it has nothing to do with her daddy's mysteriously new cousins she's never met.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Daddy Can't Lie

Steve was the worst had kept secrets. He barely kept his proposal to Peggy hidden and in the end, she’d been knowing for weeks because she saw the ring he kept hidden in the false bottom of his bedside table. He was the worst at lying too, the tips of his ears turned red or he found himself looking everywhere but at the person, he was talking to. All the signs were there, Steve would make a terrible spy.

Now Peggy? Peggy, his beautiful, amazing wife, and father of his child, of their beautiful daughter Sarah Elizabeth, was a spy through and through. That was her job after all, but Steve? It wasn’t his job at all. He was a stay at home father and still could never bring it in himself to lie to his daughter, even if it was just a little white lie.

“Daaaaad,” six-year-old Sarah sighed in the overdramatic way she mirrored from her mother. Eyes rolled back and even stomping her foot along the gravel of their driveway. “Where are we going? And don’t lie! Mummy says it’s bad to lie!”

“Of course she does,” Steve chuckled, picking little Sarah up and strapping her into her car seat. “We’re going to meet Mummy at the park for lunch.”

Sarah’s head cocked to the side, head full of Steve’s blonde curls but Peggy’s beautiful eyes and smiles. He saw so much of her and so little of him, not that it mattered. “But Mummy went to work.”

“And now she’s off. She’s spending the whole day with us.” 

Peggy had found a beautiful spot in the local park, Steve noted. Right in the warm sunshine, the trees offering plenty of shade. A large blanket was spread out to offer comfort on the ground and a beautiful array of carefully packed food and drinks awaited them. 

And she looked like a goddess herself, laying on the blankets, book in the hand. Her one hand unconsciously cradled her stomach, not even too much showing yet and she was already tenderly touching it, like how she did when Sarah was there.

Sarah squealed when she saw her mum, running straight across the park and sliding and tumbling into the blanket so she could fall into her arms. Their laughter carried over the park as he eventually joined them, setting down the wrapped present beside the basket.

The shiny, silver paper immediately caught Sarah’s attention, her mouth turning into a perfect ‘o’.

“But it’s not my birthday,” she noticed, the curious note in her eyes making Steve grin as he bent down to kiss his wife in greeting. “Or Mummy’s or yours, Daddy. Why is there a present?”

“No, it’s not,” Peggy agreed, stroking those unruly curls from Sarah’s face. “It’s no one’s birthday, not yet. There doesn’t have to be a birthday to get a present.”

The little girl’s face turned completely serious as she thought this over, mouth now pressed into a firm line that was all Peggy right there. Steve tried not to laugh as he carefully opened the basket to pull out the already made plate.

“Okay,” Sarah eventually said, taking the plate and leaning into her mummy’s chest after Steve helped her sit up. “Is it mine? Can I have it? What is it?”

“Darling,” Peggy laughed, shaking her head as she took the cover off of Sarah’s food and handed her a fork. “Eat first, okay? We don’t want the nice food daddy made us go to waste, do we? Look, we have your favorite! Even chocolate cake for dessert.”

“But mummy that’s your favorite.”

“Yeah, mummy,” Steve snickered. “That’s yours. It’s yours too, Sarah.”

“Uh-huh. Cause it’s yummy and cause Mr. Jarvis makes a better cake than you, daddy.” She paused to consider her words, mouth stuffed full of rice. “Sorry.”

Peggy snorted into her hand a Steve feigned hurt, rolling her eyes. “Now, now, darling it’s okay. Let’s eat. I’m starving. And daddy insists on dinner before dessert.”

“If you had it your way, it be dessert all the time,” Steve pointed out, pointing his fork at his wife’s face.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Of course, I would. Dessert is amazing.”

“You would make yourself sick! Regular food is amazing too.”

“Only when you don’t burn it.” She childishly stuck her tongue out at Steve, her husband just smirking around his fork. “And I would not. In a perfect world, dessert would be for every meal. All the cake and ice cream one could want.”

“Am I not in your perfect world?”

“Oh, darling, you always are. You and Sarah both make my world perfect every day.”

“You giant sap,” Steve sighed as he leaned into his wife and pulled her into his side, kissing her cheek softly. 

Their little girl was none the wiser to her parents above them, refusing to take eyes off one another while Steve insistingly fed his wife bites of food. Sarah’s eyes were on the prize of the present waiting for her.

“Can I open it  _ now?”  _ she sighed, once the meal had been handled and Steve was cutting up the cake. 

He saw her eyes were locked onto the cake, bright and wide when he pulled out large slices for them. Sarah would be hyper but screw it they were celebrating. The cake only distracted her for point two seconds, long enough for everyone to finish off a slice. 

“Daaaaaddy,” she sighed when Steve was taking far too long to clean up their mess. “Can we open the present now?”

“There she goes with your patience,” Peggy chuckled, hugging Sarah to her chest before slipping her to the blanket and taking the present.

“My patience? That’s your patience, shoot first, ask questions later,” Steve snorted, rolling his eyes as he sat back down beside his little girl. “Alright, Sarah, I know you’re curious about what this is but...it’s important mommy and daddy explain something to you.”

Now there was her mother when she tilted her head up to look at her parents, a pout on those pink lips. “What’s important?” She was quiet for a moment, taking hold of the box but not removing the paper. She had patience, that kid, just when she wanted to use it.

“You’re pregnant,” Sarah said, looking at her mom.

Peggy’s eyes widened, sharing a look with Steve. “How did you know?” She wasn’t upset, if anything she looked amused while holding her stomach. Very amused.

Sarah’s little shoulders shrugged. “Daddy. He can’t lie. And I saw Daddy painting the bedroom I’m not allowed in and saw the names painted on the wall like mine are.”

“Names,” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I shoulda locked the door.”

“You really should’ve,” Peggy mused, kissing her husband’s cheek. “Well, that cats out of the bag now. Go ahead and open it, darling.”

That’s the sign Sarah was waiting for, tearing the package open and grinning ear to ear when she saw what laid inside. Two fuzzy, brown teddybears with baby blue ribbons around their necks laid in the box. Each ribbon had one name printed on it, James and Michael.

“You’re having two?!” She looked so puzzled, down to her belly, and back up to her mama. 

“Twins,” Peggy confirmed, taking one bear out to show her the sonogram photo that was encased in the bear’s plastic stomach to protect it. “You’re gonna be a big sister!”

They weren’t sure how Sarah would react, honestly. Given the fact, Steve was a single child and Peggy was the youngest in the family, they had nothing to compare their reactions too. Yet, Steve prepared for the worst. He prepared for a fight, a tantrum, demanding to stay the single kid and crying, but instead, Sarah’s eyes lit up and she hugged one bear, then the other before crushing them against her and her mama’s belly. 

“Hi, James and Mikey!” She breathed, touching her belly. “I was inside mummy too! But now you are and I’m gonna be your big sister! I can’t wait to meet you!”

\--

Steve smiled at the sight that welcomed him when he stepped out of the bathroom, steam pouring out behind him. Sarah laid on her mama’s side, asleep, one hand laid on her belly, the other with her thumb in her mouth. A habit that never seemed to break.

“She fell asleep talking to the boys,” Peggy laughed as Steve slowly climbed into the bed. “We shouldn’t let her sleep with us.”

They were going to anyway, not when Sarah wanted to be with her brothers. What’s one night?

“She already loves them so much,” he sighed, turning the lights off and getting under the covers. “You’re not mad that I accidentally spoiled the surprise?”

“Darling,” Peggy laughed. “She’s our child. She has my wits and your smarts and everything in between. She’s going to find out what she wants to find out. I know one thing…” She kissed him while her hand rubbed at Sarah’s back. “She’s going to be an amazing big sister, I just know it.”

  
  



End file.
